


Contrary to Common Sense

by JasnNCarly



Series: Tad and Cara Collection [4]
Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, May/December Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2020-05-16 16:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: This follows Tad and Cara through their "fake" marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**~*~Aging~*~**  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
He had been spotted, found out, secret exposed. There was no use trying to deny it.   
  
“I remember having a whole lotta pepper and a lot less salt.” Her confused stared caused him to point towards his hair, “It’s painfully obvious this mop on my head is trying to identify me as old.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“I think it’s time to just—do it. Dye the whole damn thing.”   
  
Cara took her time approaching him, surprising him with a smile as her fingers played with his hair, “Tad, I think some women find an older man very sexy.”  
  
 **~*~Boxing~*~**  
  
“Nope, wait.” Cara signaled him toward her again, picking a few popcorn kernels out his shirt collar, “Okay.”  
  
Tad made a face, feeling salt on the back of his neck, “Remind me not to win while betting against you again.”  
  
“Hey, whose fault is it that you bet against your wife, anyway? Have some manners, would ya?” Her laughter filled the air at the sight of his narrowed eyes, “There’s one last match. Maybe you’ll be smart enough to root for my fighter this time.”  
  
“Oh no, honey, it’s double or nothing. If I win, you get doused in Gatorade.”   
  
 **~*~Coach~*~**  
  
“Tad, come on. You can’t come to an abrupt stop. It isn’t healthy. You have to wind down.” Cara attempted to pull him off the bench, groaning at his dead weight, “Get up!”  
  
“You’re a pushy wife! Has anyone told you that before? Hiding my chocolate, getting me up before the sun to go jogging. It isn’t healthy, and it’s not normal.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, in two seconds, I’m resorting to Grandpa jokes. You really wanna try me?” Smiling at his frown, she tugged on his arm again, “Then up!”  
  
Tad followed her with the last of his breath and sanity.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*~Daddy~*~**  
  
Tad spoke to his daughter with his fake accent between sips of water and Girl Scout cookies; meanwhile, the girls sat on either side of him, straightening their hats from Easter Sunday.  
  
Tad would never know his commitment to being a father made the pain of her father’s absence even worse.   
  
“Cara, darling, you must join us.”  
  
The drawl of Tad’s horrible impression brought her of the hallway’s shadows and into the playroom. She joined them at the tiny table, tempted to mention to her husband he was the only man alive who could make a purple boa look sexy.  
  
 **~*~Electrocute~*~**  
  
“You should just take it to a repair shop.”  
  
“Why? When I’m a master at all that I do.” Pounding his fists against the sides of the television, he let out a low growl and returned to the back.  
  
“I’ll just buy you a flat screen. It’s about time you upgraded.”  
  
“I think you should learn to appreciate things of age and experience, my dear.”  
  
Seconds later, her point was proven.  
  
“Oh my God, Tad!” Cara rushed to his side, “Are you okay?”  
  
He groaned, wincing as he moved, “Just thinking maybe a flat screen isn’t such a bad idea.”  
  
 **~*~Foodie~*~**  
  
She denied him another hint, “You can’t take it, can you? Despite your wife wanting to do something very special for you.”  
  
“Thank you,  _honey_ , but I’d still like an idea of what horrible thing you’re getting me into now.”  
  
“Excuse me! First off, you should be happy I surprise you with anything. Second, any adventures we have,  _sweetie_ , are all your fault.” Before he could remind her of her mistakes, she pointed towards the large convention center, “There’s your hint you big baby.”  
  
Tad read the signage, chuckling, “Food tasting?”  
  
“Figured you’d appreciate a day away from rice cakes.”


	3. Chapter 3

**~*~Grab~*~**  
  
A hospital fundraiser, flooded with everyone of their tiny town, and he went all out – giving her unlimited access to a credit card he insisted she take advantage of and renting a limo.  
  
“Well, we gotta put those newlyweds Erica and Jackson to shame.”   
  
“Right, sell the marriage.”  
  
“Exactly.”   
  
Tad’s insistence just caused her smile to widen as they made their way into the ballroom. When he finally asked her for a dance, she made sure to give his backside a playful pat.  
  
When his wide eyes found hers, she shrugged before whispering into his ear, “Just keeping up appearances.”  
  
 **~*~Heal~*~**  
  
Jake’s happiness with Amanda was evident, leaving her with the sting of salt in her open wound.   
  
Shaking it off, she looked up at her husband, “Tad?”  
  
His eyes immediately found hers, his arms instinctively holding her tighter, “What?”  
  
She cleared her throat, forcing tears back, “When your girls come to you, asking what to do with a broken heart, what will you tell them?”  
  
Tad frowned at her, searching for the source of her inquiry. Once spotting his brother, he returned his focus to her and straightened his shoulders, “I’d say better things—better possibilities are on their way.”  
  
 **~*~Irritate~*~**  
  
She hated that he made her laugh at a time like this. Her anger gave her the strength of ten men, ready to throw everything in the room or redecorate the room with her fist.   
  
He never left her there or alone for that matter, and everyday it felt more like she had a partner.   
  
Her deepest fear was how she’d deal with life when that was over, in another year she’d be free…alone. She would have to find a new reason to smile.  
  
For now, she laughed from the bottom of her belly and savored the feeling of support.


	4. Chapter 4

**~*~Jelly Bean~*~**  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
The second her voice hit the air, he tried to hide the bag behind a couch pillow.   
  
“Tad Martin, I’ve already seen—” She reached for the bag, avoiding his dive to protect his secret, and held it up as evidence, “Jelly Beans? Really?”  
  
“I did what any sane man would do who was sentenced to meals of cardboard and bland potatoes. I’ve committed no crime!”  
  
“Do you want my help or not?”  
  
“Ooooo, wifey, you may not want to ask me that question as you hold my pot of gold in your hands.”  
  
“Wrong answer.”  
  
 **~*~Kissable~*~**  
  
Hearing a shriek echoing down the hall, Tad raced to the kitchen to find things completely trashed and his favorite ladies stood in the center of the chaos.  
  
Cara and his daughters were wearing aprons, but it did little to shield them from the cloud of flour floating around them.  
  
Saying nothing, he frowned in the doorway and watched as the three continued to giggle and create cookies of all different sizes.   
  
Finally, her ebony eyes shot up and his heart swelled with admiration, especially as she uttered the magic words, “Chocolate rewards for a daddy who minds his diet.”  
  
 **~*~Ladybug~*~**  
  
“You piece of…” Tad trailed off again as he attempted another stitch only to prick his index finger. Staring up at the ceiling, he narrowed his eyes with tight jaw,  _Can’t help me at all, Dixie?_  
  
“Need a hand?”  
  
It almost alarmed him that someone answered his call; seeking a resource, he sighed heavily at the sight of his wife and held up the material, “Any idea how to make my little girl a costume without losing a finger?”  
  
Cara laughed, her weight falling in a secure seat beside him, and extended her hands, “Yes, you let me do it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**~*~Melt~*~**  
  
The children on stage were slightly off key, yet as they clapped their hands while dancing in little garden costumes – it was a beautiful sound she was sure she’d always remember.  
  
Tad complained about their seats in one mumble as he held his camera a little higher in hopes of getting a better shot of his daughter.   
  
Squeezing his hand with support, Cara offered him a ‘ _shut up_ ’ smile and returned her eyes to the nervous pixie on stage. She signaled for Jenny to show her teeth more, demonstrate she was having fun, and was stunned to find it worked.  
  
 **~*~Needles~*~**  
  
 _One more year_.  
  
It was the only thought passing through her mind as they celebrated their two year anniversary at Krystal’s, surrounded by people who had become hers.  
  
Family, friends, and a husband who went to bat for her more times than she could count – all of it a reminder that time was running out.   
  
As her ex-husband, his brother, toasted their marriage, she could feel tiny pricks along her skin – painful and cold.   
  
Sucking in a shaky breath, she grabbed Tad’s hand and led him straight out of the room.  
  
Some things could not continue to be left unsaid.  
  
 **~*~Other~*~**  
  
“What?” The word left his mouth repeatedly, impatiently as he watched her pace back and forth, “I know Jake’s speech was boring but not that bad.”  
  
“It wasn’t him!” Cara stopped her stomps, breathing as though she had just ran a marathon, “It’s you!”  
  
“Me?”  
  
“Yes! You!” She watched the confusion flicker in his grey-blue eyes, strangling the air with her hands, “I could just—I’m losing it.”  
  
“Losing what? You’re not making any sense.”  
  
“…everything. And—I can’t.” Cara stepped forward, leaning against him and hugging his waist with all of her might, “I can’t lose any of it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**~*~Place~*~**  
  
Tad feared hope as Cara clung to him, calming in his embrace when two seconds ago she was the definition of chaos. Ignoring the twinge of optimism surging through him, he braved a smile and gently pushed her back. He held her shoulders firm and locked their gaze, “It’s almost over, right?”  
  
“What if I don’t want it to be?”   
  
The words were a secret they had both kept; both too afraid to admit that they were each other’s home.  
  
Cara let out a soft breath, tearfully staring back at him, “What if the thought of  ** _this_**  being over…terrifies me?”  
  
 **~*~Quarter~*~**  
  
“You’re big on fate.” Tad tried to ignore his elevated heart rate as she watched him so closely, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a coin, “It should decide.”  
  
“Heads, we stay married?”  
  
“Tails, we get divorced for our anniversary.” Tad confirmed with a small smile, sending the coin flying into the air. Catching it easily, he brought it to the back of his opposite hand, “Here goes nothing.”  
  
Cara’s hand covered his, preventing the coin reveal. Staring up at him with her ebony eyes admiring only the sight of him, she whispered a promise, “I know it’s heads.”  
  
 **~*~Romance~*~**  
  
They were both terrified to be with or without each other, leaving avoidance to take full effect, acting as though their conversation had not been a monumental change for their marriage.  
  
Cara was growing weary of the difference, cornering Tad one night as he casually said goodnight, “Is this how it’s going to be now?”  
  
“Meaning?”  
  
“When are you going to start courting me, Mr. Martin?” Her challenge caused a pleased smile to spread across his lips. Settling her hands on her hips, she made a proud demand, “This is me giving you the green light, start making some moves.”


	7. Chapter 7

**~*~Soup~*~**  
  
“I’m so sorry.”   
  
Of course, it had to be tonight. A stomach bug floating around the hospital had caught up with her on the same night Tad had arranged some romantic surprise.  
  
Rather than wooing her, he grabbed a trashcan for her to get sick in and soup for her to try.   
  
Cara pushed her hair back, cringing at the coat of sweat, and sunk further into the bed with a whine, “For crying out loud! I can only imagine how attractive I look right now!”  
  
Tad smiled down at her, caressing her flushed cheeks, “You’re always beautiful to me.”  
  
 **~*~Tulips~*~**  
  
“They’re,” Cara feigned a smile as she accepted the purple bouquet, “unique.”  
  
Tad chuckled, snatching the bouquet back, “You could pretend to like the flowers I scrounged up at the only flower store with anything living.”  
  
“Absolutely,” She grabbed them back, holding them tight to her chest, “because I love the way you make last minute purchases.”  
  
“In all fairness, I had to rearrange what took a month of planning with two days notice. We’re lucky our dinner doesn’t have a drive through and that—”  
  
Cara silenced him with a kiss, enjoying the way his arms instinctively enveloped her.  
  
 **~*~Underhand~*~**  
  
“Whatchu got, Mister?”   
  
They played cards for hours, and his idea of strip poker backfired.   
  
Cara knew how to whip men with a deck of cards. One glance from her doe eyes; they had no idea what to do with their self.   
  
Tad proved no different, stripped down to his boxers and socks.  
  
Sympathetic to his plight, she decided to make a bigger move, hissing as he revealed two pair. Cara set her cards face down, shrugging, “You finally beat me.”  
  
A sneaky smile graced her lips as she removed her tank top and distracted her husband with the view.


	8. Chapter 8

**~*~Violins~*~**  
  
“Cheesy is a good thing, I just don’t care for the high pitched music is all.”  
  
His anger amused her as she continued to pick at their popcorn, “Cara,  _dear_ , I’d take these ‘cheesy’ movies with a harmonica over half the crap that comes out today.”  
  
“You just don’t like that movie theater seats don’t recline like these chairs.”   
  
“I think you should start planning date night,” Snatching the bowl from her lap, Tad began to comb through the kernels, “since I’m batting at a negative average.”  
  
“Nope, your failures are far better than anything I could come up with.”   
  
 **~*~Wired~*~**  
  
Cara returned to the hospital room with two cups of coffee, with a soft kiss to his temple, “You could use something to stay up through the long night.”  
  
Tad accepted the cup, using only half of his smile to respond, “Thanks.”  
  
Dragging a chair next to his, the two of them watched over his daughter who recovered from tonsil surgery. Cara was confident in the procedure, but he had been a wreck.  
  
“What are you going to do when they become teenagers, Tad?”  
  
“I guess I was kinda hoping you’d help me figure that out.”  
  
“Of course, I will.”  
  
 **~*~X-Ray~*~**  
  
She had no clue how a discussion of a patient had turned into such a life changing moment between them, discussing her new marriage with her ex-husband.  
  
“You’re in love with my brother, aren’t you?”  
  
Cara felt the tears flood her eyes, wanting to be brave despite the fear which threatened to strangle her, “Yes, I am. I’m in love with my husband.”  
  
“Well, that’s good. Because he could use someone…real.” Jake returned his eyes to the scan, swallowing hard to add, “And he’s in love with you too.”  
  
Cara shut her eyes with a soft sigh, needing the confirmation.  
  
 **~*~Yellow~*~**  
  
Cara stared at the canary diamond with a gasp, “How’d you…”  
  
“That’s not what matters. What matters is that you know this is real, you are real to me.” Tad groaned while switching his knees, “Honey, as much as I adore you, I could really use an answer before knees give out.”  
  
“Oh my God!” She helped him to his feet, rapid with her answer, “Yes, of course, give me my ring.”  
  
Standing to his feet, he removed her previous engagement ring to replace it with the new one – new promises embedded in the band sliding onto her slender finger.  
  
 **~*~Zenith~*~**  
  
Cara had the whole hospital on alert, and a husband who couldn’t stop ‘dropping in’ as she waddled around the halls.  
  
She took a seat in a quiet lounge, looking down at her hand rested on the hill of her stomach; part of her knew Pine Valley would always question her marriage, but Cara remained determined that their daughter would understand how much love had created her.  
  
“You can’t just disappear!”  
  
Cara rolled her eyes, standing to her feet and grabbing her husband’s face to greet him with a passionate kiss.   
  
Safe in his embrace, she felt the baby kick.  
  


_**The End** _


End file.
